Fin-type field-effect transistor (FinFET) devices continue to be developed to replace traditional planar metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOSFETs) in advanced complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) technology, due to their improved short-channel effect immunity and higher on-current to off-current ratio (Ion/Ioff). As is known, the term “fin” refers to a vertical structure within or upon which are formed, for example, one or more FinFETs or other fin devices, including capacitors, diodes, etc.
Enhancements in fin device structures and fabrication methods continue to be desired for enhanced performance and commercial advantage.